


no need for amortentia

by alohalanis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Gryffindor!Jaehyun, Hufflepuff!Taeyong, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, jh and ty have good friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohalanis/pseuds/alohalanis
Summary: Jung Jaehyun has always been many things: a wizard, a Quidditch athlete, and 1/4 of the infamous Gryffindor pranksters. Never before had he been a lovesick fool.He supposes he wouldn't mind the change.ORsnapshots from my (very indulgent) nct hogwarts universe  ✧･ﾟ: *
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 27
Kudos: 181





	1. week 1 day 1

**Author's Note:**

> nct x hogwarts are definitely two of my favorite things this quarantine. not exactly a strict plot; there will be little side bits that show off other ships too ! (pretty much just making this up as I go LOL) 
> 
> lee taeyong: (5th) hufflepuff  
> jung jaehyun: (4th) gryffindor  
> johnny suh: (5th) gryffindor  
> mark lee: (3rd) gryffindor  
> wong lucas: (3rd) gryffindor

As a newly-minted fourth year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Jung Jaehyun had quite a load on his plate. Between two new classes, Quidditch tryouts, and brainstorming the perfect Back-to-School Prank, he could think of little else as he climbed into the compartment alongside his friends.

“So, anyone come up with something good yet? We need to start the year off with a BANG!” Lucas exclaimed eagerly, his voice much too loud for the small compartment.

“Let’s just not do anything involving _eggs_ this year.”

“Yes, we don’t want a repeat of last year, do we Mark?” Johnny quipped with a smirk.

Jaehyun couldn’t help but grin as well. Last year, they had charmed all of the scrambled eggs at breakfast with a Singing Charm. Unfortunately for a forgetful Mark, one careless bite of the eggs had him warbling the rest of the day, along with half of the student body.

Mark reached out to kick Johnny in the shin and promptly changed the subject. “Think we’ve got the Quidditch Cup this year?”

All of them perked up at this. Not only were Jaehyun and his friends bonded by their infamous history of pranks, but they also all played for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Jaehyun was the Keeper, Johnny and Lucas were both Beaters, and Mark was the team’s prized Seeker. They had won the Cup last year and were undoubtedly eager for a repeat.

“Well, Nakamoto will be made Slytherin captain this year.”

“Don’t forget the Hufflepuff Seeker has gotten the newest Nimbus,” Jaehyun put in.

Lucas shrugged. “The Nimbus is rubbish compared to the Firebolt anyways.”

They went on like this for a while, discussing players, brooms, maneuvers, and the other numerous intricacies of the game. By the time they had paused for a breath, urban London had turned to rolling, green fields, and the trolley witch had begun to knock on the doors down the corridor. Looking for an excuse to stretch his legs, Jaehyun took snack orders and slipped out the door. However, he had only taken two steps before the door of the neighboring compartment slid open, and he collided with someone. Hard.

_Oof!_

“All right?” Jaehyun immediately reached out to steady the other person by the shoulders, and as his vision settled, he suddenly felt it incredibly hard to breathe.

The person standing across from him was probably the most beautiful person he’s ever seen in his entire life. Under soft, shiny-white bangs, the boy had dark, wide eyes that seemed to reflect every light in the corridor behind him. The pink in his heart-shaped lips matched the flush on his cheeks, and his lithe body seemed to drown in his black robes. Jaehyun had never seen anyone so ethereal.

“Hullo.” Jaehyun’s mouth moved of its own accord; his mind felt as if it was doing its own disjointed, tap dance.

“Hi,” the other replied, a bit softly.

Jaehyun belatedly noticed that his hands were still resting on the boy’s shoulders and quickly removed them. “I’m Jaehyun.”

“I’m Taeyong, nice to meet you. Sorry, I wasn’t looking before.”

“It’s alright,” Jaehyun said quickly. Before he could think of anything else to say, Taeyong offered a small smile and stepped away.

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Jaehyun. Sorry again.”

He glanced once more at Jaehyun before disappearing in the compartment across from them. In a bit of a daze, Jaehyun slowly walked down the corridor and purchased the pasties from the trolley witch. He dumped them clumsily on the compartment seat in a large pile, which a hooting Mark and Lucas were quick to snatch up. Grinning from ear to ear, Johnny grabbed a Cauldron Cake and nudged Jaehyun in the ribs.

“So, I see you’ve met Taeyong?”

Jaehyun blinked twice. “You know him?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of Lee Taeyong!” Mark’s mouth gaped open, giving them all a pleasant view of the Pumpkin Pasty he had just bitten into.

“Close your mouth when you’re eating Mark,” Johnny snapped, face scrunching up in disgust. He turned back to Jaehyun. “Lee Taeyong is a Hufflepuff fifth-year. He’s one of the best in my year.”

“He’s good at everything!” Mark put in excitedly, quickly swallowing the Pasty. (Mark tends to fanboy over people.) “Charms, defense, potions, transfiguration… he’s brilliant in every subject!”

“Plus he looks bloody intimidating too. People are afraid to approach him because he looks so scary,” Lucas added with wide eyes.

Jaehyun couldn’t seem to reconcile the image of this untouchable, confident prodigy to the boy he had run into outside. “Why haven’t I heard of him before?”

“Maybe if you would stop being such a prat,” Johnny returned, swatting him in the arm, “you would stop dating only Quidditch players and open your eyes to all the possibilities there are at Hogwarts.”

Something about the expression on Johnny’s face made Jaehyun rather uneasy. “I’m not saying I’m interested in him like _that_. I just met him!”

“You never know, Jae. He’s rather nice. I’ve partnered with him in Potions once. ” Johnny sensed his discomfort and softened, taking pity. “Besides, if you’re afraid of botching it up, these two can help stop you from making the loads of mistakes they’ve made trying to get someone to go out with them.”

“How was I supposed to know it was Pepperup Potion!?” Lucas protested, his mouth popping open. This conjured up a howl of laughter, and they each rushed to bring up the others’ tainted romantic histories. Jaehyun’s thoughts couldn’t help but wander though, back to a certain white-haired boy in the compartment across the hall. In fact, it took him by surprise, for he was never the type to get infatuated over anyone.

He supposed, however, that he wouldn't mind a change.

His mind had room for one more thing. 


	2. week 2 day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the night had gone much differently than taeyong had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new characters: 
> 
> doyoung: (5th) ravenclaw  
> ten: (5th) slytherin  
> yuta: (5th) slytherin 
> 
> *mentioned: donghyuck: (2nd) slytherin

Up until the dessert course, the evening feast had been perfectly ordinary.

Exactly like all of the nights prior, Taeyong had been sitting at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall, unloading half of the chocolate fudge from the serving platter onto his plate. Next to him were his three best friends Doyoung, Yuta, and Ten, who were all perfectly content with helping themselves to the table. Despite not _actually_ being members of the Hufflepuff House, they had sat there for the past five years, and Taeyong’s fellow housemates were never too fussed about it. Of course, it didn’t hurt that Taeyong and Doyoung were newly-made Prefects.

Engaged in their usual dinner banter, Doyoung and Ten bickered about the most recent Charms essay Flitwick had assigned. Yuta listened in to add his own personal arguments, while Taeyong very easily tuned them out. He was no stranger to their behavior and only stepped in periodically to prevent literal sparks from flying. Instead, he focused happily on his plate of sticky toffee. Faintly, Taeyong wondered if he could take another off Doyoung’s plate without him noticing.

Unfortunately, the opportunity never came.

All at once, his friends’ voices were silenced as shrieks and gasps echoed throughout the Hall. Taeyong’s head snapped up from his plate, and his mouth immediately popped open at the sight. Just like every other student in the Great Hall, his three friends suddenly looked very different from when he had last looked up a minute ago. Yuta’s dark hair had turned a brilliant red, and the ends of it were stretching to reach his shoulders. Ten’s now lilac-colored hair, on the other hand, seemed to be shrinking, morphing into an undercut as the strands reverted into his head. Taeyong, who had always attempted (unsuccessfully) to convince his friends to dye their hair, felt they looked rather nice. This sentiment regrettably couldn’t be extended to Doyoung, whose head seemed to blink between the colors red, yellow, and green like a --

“Traffic light!” Ten began cackling, pointing a gleeful finger at Doyoung. As a Muggleborn, Ten knew exactly what the latter’s hair imitated. “Oooh Doyoung, your hair’s such a wreck, it’ll stop the Muggle cars!” Doyoung flushed a deep, angry crimson, while Taeyong hurriedly checked his own reflection in his metal cup. His bright-white bangs had lengthened and darkened into a dusty pink, a color he pleasantly noticed he had never ventured out to before. With a laugh bubbling up in his throat, Taeyong swiveled around to survey the rest of the student body.

Every single color and hairstyle seemed to be under the Hall’s inky night sky, and the only ones unaffected were the professors, who wore mixed expressions of horror and hilarity. It was blatantly obvious that no one else had expected the transformation, and everyone began tugging at their vibrant heads as if they were wearing very stubborn wigs. While most had relatively normal haircuts with outlandish colors, there were still some rather unattractive Mohawks or patchily-shaved heads in the crowd. (Taeyong couldn’t help but note that there was a higher concentration of _those_ at the Slytherin table.)

Eventually, the screeching and squawking seemed to quiet down, and the horde of students hastily retreated to the dormitories in search of a proper mirror. After bidding goodbye to his friends and reassuring Doyoung they’d find a way to undo it, Taeyong headed towards his own house. Very abruptly, someone fell into step next to him.

“Mind if I walk you to your common room?”

Taeyong turned and sucked in a breath. Jaehyun, the Boy He Had Accidentally Bumped Into On the Hogwarts Express, was smiling back at him.

Although Taeyong had only met Jaehyun once, he was still as remarkably handsome as he had remembered. Jaehyun’s hair was now deep navy and slicked back from his forehead, and there were even little dimples (????!!!!!) at the corners of his mouth. All of a sudden, Taeyong wished he had gone to check his reflection in the mirror earlier.

Before he could respond, however, Jaehyun began rapidly waving off three other Gryffindors, who seemed to be gleefully lingering near the staircase. Taeyong recognized the tallest one as Johnny Suh, the most mischievous, charming boy in his year. He and a group of younger Gryffindors were always crafting up massive pranks to play on the rest of the school, especially in the beginning of each term. Taeyong’s gaze drew from Jaehyun to a smirking Johnny, and he very quickly understood who the boy from the train was.

“It was brilliant what you pulled today. Bloody mad, but brilliant.”

“I thought you’d like it," Jaehyun turned back to him with a rather cheeky grin, "seeing as it wasn't much of a change for you.”

They began the short walk down the corridor, and Taeyong flushed a bit as the other’s gaze kept flicking back towards him.

“So, how’d you do it?” He pressed curiously. The transformation had miraculously affected everyone simultaneously, and it hadn’t seemed to be linked to the scrambled eggs or the fruit punch like the previous times.

The Gryffindor’s eyes drew down to the Prefect badge pinned to the other's chest, and he sounded almost sorrowful. “There were some Colour Change and Growth Charms involved, but I think it might be best for the both of us if I don’t share all of our transgressions.”

“I’m not going to report you or anything!” Taeyong objected with wide eyes. His hand flew up to cover his badge. “I was just wondering what I could have done all those times my friends refused to let me touch their hair!”

At that, Jaehyun’s dimples quickly returned. “How about instead, I treat you to a meal at Hogsmeade this Saturday? As an apology for the hair prank as well.”

Taeyong raised a sly brow. “Are you planning on taking the entire school out to apologize? That’d be a rather expensive brunch.”

“Actually, I was thinking it would just be you and I,” Jaehyun answered firmly. He fully gazed down into Taeyong’s eyes, and the latter fought the urge to look away. He barely even _knew_ Jaehyun, and the other was constantly making him feel weak in the knees.

“I think I’d really like that.”

The floating, tickling feeling in Taeyong’s stomach stayed all the way until they reached the kitchens, where he halted abruptly, a few feet from the dormitories. “I think it’s best if we stop here for tonight,” he said lightly. “I’ve enjoyed all of your pranks so far, but that streak might end if I show you our common room entrance, and our beds disappear a week later.”

“I completely understand,” Jaehyun nodded happily. “I’ll see you Saturday.”

Taeyong stayed in the same spot as he watched Jaehyun head back the way they’d come. Just as he was about to turn around, the Gryffindor’s shout from the opposite end of the corridor froze him in place.

“By the way, Taeyong! The pink hair looks good on you!”

He spun around quickly to hide the giddy smile plastered on his face.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The next morning at the Hufflepuff table, just after Taeyong asked Doyoung to pass the jam jar, Ten entered the Great Hall and confronted him.

“LEE TAEYONG! WHY DID I HAVE TO FIND OUT FROM DONGHYUCK THAT YOU’RE GOING OUT WITH JUNG JAEHYUN ON SATURDAY?!”

Doyoung’s jaw dropped, and he swatted Taeyong hard on the arm. “WHAT?! Why didn’t you say something earlier?! I've been sitting next to you for a full five minutes!”

Taeyong took a nervous bite out of his toast.

It was going to be a long morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	3. week 2 day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the hogsmeade trip!

As he entered the busy courtyard, Jaehyun was glad that the effects of their Welcome-Back Prank had faded. The students waiting in the queue to enter Hogsmeade had all of their natural hair restored, and as a result, Taeyong’s baby pink hair blatantly stood out at the front of the line. Almost immediately upon spotting it, a thrum of anticipation coursed through Jaehyun. 

“You ready?” he asked, slipping in next to the Hufflepuff. 

Startled, Taeyong spun around to face him, and Jaehyun’s eyes widened slightly at the sight. Opting out of his usual wizard robes, Taeyong wore a fuzzy, cream jumper, skinny jeans, and some glittery, peach eyeshadow to match his fluffy hair. _He’s like some sort of fairy,_ Jaehyun thought blissfully.

Taeyong seemed to notice Jaehyun’s appreciative gaze and turned away quickly, handing Filch their permission slips. Filch, who had never been fond of Jaehyun and his “up-to-no-good” friends, double checked the forms before begrudgingly letting them into the little village. They were pleased to see that Hogsmeade looked the same as it always had, with its quaint little wooden shops and homes. 

“So where should we go first?” Taeyong asked, happily surveying the town. 

“How about a round of Butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks?” Madam Puddifoot’s was a little too pink for Jaehyun’s taste. . 

“Ooh, that sounds good,” Taeyong agreed. He reached out a small hand and tugged on Jaehyun’s coat sleeve, leading him towards the pub. Jaehyun was so distracted by this endearing move that he very ungracefully stumbled over a branch in the road. 

_What the hell is the matter with you?_ he thought furiously as he regained his footing. Taeyong seemed to be biting back a smile. _You can’t go losing your head every other minute, or he’s going to think there’s something seriously wrong with you._

  
  


Fortunately, things went along much smoother afterwards, as Jaehyun was able to keep the rational part of his brain intact. (For the most part.)

Inside, they found an empty table near a window, and Madam Rosmerta came over to serve them two hot Butterbeers and a knowing wink. The beverage seemed to warm Taeyong up to conversation, and he easily got Jaehyun to share the most minute details about himself, like his skills in playing the piano and Wizard’s Chess. Taeyong then divulged all his own hobbies: doodling on his possessions, growing little plants in his dormitory, and taking care of Ruby, his family’s dog back home. 

“I was so upset back in first year when I found out dogs weren’t allowed at Hogwarts,” Taeyong had said mournfully. “I swore to Ruby I’d learn how to Disillusion her and bring her with me. But right now I just have a photograph of her.” 

He reached into his pocket and held out a small picture of a little dog, who barked cutely and began chasing his tail. Jaehyun fondly felt something clench within him at the thought of Taeyong carrying around a picture of his beloved pet.

“Do you want to take care of magical creatures when you get older? Become a Magizoologist or something?”

“I love animals, but I also love my other subjects, like Herbology, Potions, and Charms, so I’m not sure yet,” Taeyong replied honestly. “How about you? Do you know what you want to be?”

Jaehyun nodded. “I’ve always wanted to be an Auror since I was little. Of course, it was definitely an easy choice considering both my parents are Aurors.”

Something sharp flashed in Taeyong’s eyes as he hurriedly picked up his Butterbeer, but it was gone in a second as he glanced back up over the mug’s brim. Instead, he was smirking rather mischievously.

“So not a famous Quidditch player but a Dark wizard catcher? How unexciting.”

“I like to keep my life as boring as possible,” Jaehyun returned with a grin. A little part of him was pleased that Taeyong knew he played Quidditch. “I doubt I could play professionally anyways.” 

At this, Taeyong put down his tankard with a frown. “You were really good in the Quidditch Final against Slytherin last year!” he asserted firmly. “Even Yuta had to admit your team won fair and square.”

Despite the compliment, the Gryffindor’s eyebrows raised. “Were you supporting Nakamoto and his team over us last year?” 

Taeyong suddenly found the tabletop very interesting. “Well, technically yes,” he admitted, “But it’s because I had to stay loyal to Yuta! He’s their Chaser, but he’s one of my best friends.”

Jaehyun managed to look gravely disappointed, but the corners of his mouth curled up. 

“Such a Hufflepuff.”

  
  


･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

After finishing their Butterbeers, the pair made their way to Zonko’s Joke Shop, where Taeyong pointedly looked away as Jaehyun bought a suspicious amount of Dungbombs for _later use_. They animatedly discussed several of the Gryffindor’s previous stunts, and Jaehyun was just relieved that Taeyong still seemed relaxed about it all despite being a Prefect.

“I just have to make sure I don’t get too many detentions in a row, or McGonagall will owl my parents,” Jaehyun had said as they maneuvered around the store. “Dad thinks our pranks are hilarious, but Mum would probably send a Howler to curse me out over breakfast.”

He glanced over at the Hufflepuff, who had turned away to inspect a display of Sugar Quills. “So, how about your parents? Are either of them wizards?” 

“I’m a half-blood,” Taeyong answered swiftly, his voice sounding a bit cool. When he faced Jaehyun again, his mouth was clamped down into an odd, forced smile, and his eyes were almost pleading. “Shall we go to Honeydukes now?”

Jaehyun noticed the change in tone but he wasn’t foolish enough to press anymore upon the subject. In fact, he completely forgot about it as Taeyong’s pretty, toothy smile returned in the candy shop. 

The store was getting absolutely packed with Hogwarts students, and the two were tightly pressed together in the aisle. Jaehyun couldn’t help but tease Taeyong for his sweet tooth as the Hufflepuff grabbed an armful of Exploding Bonbons and Pink Coconut Ice, and he got a bratty tongue sticking out at him in reply. Rolling his eyes playfully, he carried Taeyong’s purchases for him out of the shop anyways, a little in awe of how comfortable he felt with him already. 

Taeyong was just the right combination of everything. His bright smiles and sparkly eyes made Jaehyun’s breath catch in his throat, and he seemed to really want to get to know Jaehyun (and not just find out his upcoming pranks or Quidditch strategies like with previous dates.) Although he could be a bit shy at times, Taeyong wasn’t afraid to mock Jaehyun right back, or even pinch him in the side to prevent him from paying for his candies. He was just the right amount of sweet and spice. 

As the pair found themselves slowly making their way back to the castle, Jaehyun wished he could turn back time and greet Taeyong in line all over again. Their shoulders bumped slightly as they walked closely together, but he still wanted something more. Very quickly, almost impulsively, Jaehyun’s hand dipped down to intertwine with the other’s. He kept walking forward as if nothing changed, but the tips of his ears were burning. Out of the corner of his eye, he could spot the lovely flush on Taeyong’s cheeks. 

They stayed this way all the way inside until they reached the front of the Grand Staircase, where they had to split ways. 

“Thanks for taking me out today,” Taeyong said a bit shyly. He could feel the other students around them gawking at their linked hands. 

“I had a really good time,” Jaehyun replied firmly, locking eyes with him. He too wished they were somewhere a little more private. “I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast, okay?”

Giving Taeyong’s warm hand one last squeeze, he bid him goodbye and headed up the stairs. At the top, he looked back down at the Hufflepuff one more time. 

Jaehyun had spent the entire day with Taeyong, but all he could think about was when he would see him next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! each one takes longer than i originally anticipate, but i'm looking into side ships now!


	4. week 4 day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyong meets jaehyun's friends! ...and there's something else on his mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new characters: 
> 
> lee donghyuck: (2nd) hufflepuff  
> lee jeno: (2nd) hufflepuff  
> na jaemin: (2nd) slytherin  
> huang renjun: (2nd) ravenclaw
> 
> *jeno is doyoung's cousin, and that's how they become part of the group*

Taeyong loved his best friends, but he couldn’t deny that they could be a major pain sometimes. 

_Please don’t be there yet,_ Taeyong hoped as he tore across the castle grounds. His face was flushed pink from the exercise (and maybe something that had occurred a little before that too). _Please let them be running late._

Panting, Taeyong reached their spot by the Lake quicker than he had expected, but he was unfortunately greeted with the exact situation he’d wished to avoid: Ten, Doyoung, and Yuta all sitting comfortably under the shade. Even worse, the four second-years they had taken under their wing last year- Haechan, Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun- were also there as well. Upon his arrival, all seven heads immediately snapped up to look at him. 

This was what he had been dreading. 

“Where have you been, Yong?” Ten asked, blinking up at him cat-like. 

“I thought you said your flying lesson with Jaehyun ended 45 minutes ago,” Doyoung added innocently.

Taeyong sighed at all of their matching smirks and slipped to the ground next to Yuta. “We just ran a little late,” he grumbled. 

“Too busy getting lost in each other’s eyes, right hyung?” Haechan did his best, most obnoxious love-sick expression, which resulted in a hard jab from Renjun.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t do the exact same thing every time you get within 100 feet of Mark Lee, _Donghyuck.”_

Haechan immediately turned to shoot Renjun a Look of Death, but before he could make a biting remark, Jeno cut in quickly. “So, what did you learn today, hyung?”

“I finally got the hang of Broom Surfing today!” Taeyong brightened enthusiastically. 

Over the past week, Jaehyun had been teaching him how to do flashy broom maneuvers on the Quidditch Pitch with a broom he _borrowed_ from the team closet. Taeyong was never a huge Quidditch fan, but he definitely appreciated the thrill that came with flying. (And he wasn’t too upset about Jaehyun leaning in close to adjust his form either.)

“That’s it?” Doyoung narrowed his eyes in disbelief. “Why do you look so pink then?” 

“Well…” Taeyong’s face burned a bit with everyone’s eyes training intently on him. “He asked me to eat with him tomorrow, so I could get to know his friends better. And he wants to meet you guys too… if you want.”

“Jung wants to eat with us?” Yuta’s brows raised. The few conversations he had had with Jaehyun were mostly confined to angry cursing on the Quidditch Pitch. 

“It’s like he’s asking you to meet the parents!” Ten declared triumphantly. He pulled Taeyong into a tight, choking hug, which the Hufflepuff swiftly extracted himself from.

“It’s not a big deal at all!” Taeyong protested frantically. “Jaehyun’s just being friendly; he knows it’ll be harder for us to meet when our classes pick up!”

“Don’t be delusional, hyung. He’s obviously into you,” Haechan retorted with a loud sigh. “Anyways, can I _please_ sit with you when you meet his friends? I’ll be your emotional support, hyung!”

Yuta rolled his eyes as Jaemin hissed ' _You just want to talk to Mark Lee!'_ Instead, he faced Taeyong in a much more solemn manner. 

“This whole thing with Jung is definitely bigger than any of your past crushes, isn’t it Taeyong-ah? You seem more cheerful nowadays, and you’ve been spending all your free time with him these last two weeks.”

“I feel different with him, Yuta. I just always want to be around him,” Taeyong affirmed, eyes widening earnestly. 

He didn’t know how to put into words the thing that had been happily buzzing in his chest ever since Jaehyun first reached for his hand in Hogsmeade. Something had awoken at that moment and remained within him ever since, bleating blissfully whenever the two snuck into the kitchens or took their evening stroll around the castle together. At times, it even accelerated into a frantic, pulsating vibration, (like when Jaehyun had put his arm around his waist to keep them together in the busy corridor).

Taeyong had never felt anything like this before, and he just wanted to help his friends understand. The concern etched all over Yuta’s face was not really helping. 

“It’s just so easy, you know?” he pressed on urgently. “I feel like I can talk to Jaehyun about anything.”

Yuta put his hand on Taeyong’s knee and gave it a small squeeze. “I’m really happy for you, Yong.”

“But are you ready to talk to him about _everything?”_

  
  


･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

Taeyong’s mind still felt all muddled the next morning as he headed down the corridor to breakfast. 

As if he wasn’t already feeling anxious about meeting Jaehyun’s very popular best friends, Taeyong couldn’t stop thinking about what Yuta and later Doyoung said the day before. 

(As the group made its way back up to the castle, Doyoung had pulled Taeyong aside to talk privately. Fortunately, the others were too busy thinking about dinner to look back.

“So, what do you think about what Yuta said earlier?” Doyoung pressed in a low, worried tone. 

Taeyong bit the corner of his lip. “I don’t know, Doie. I don’t think I’m ready to tell him…”

“You’re gonna have to tell Jaehyun eventually, Yongie. He won’t be happy if he finds out from someone else.”

“I know… I just like how things are right now. What if he hates me when he finds out?”

Doyoung clamped his hands down on Taeyong’s shoulders and looked him very firmly in the eyes. 

“You need to remember that what happened in the past was not your fault, Taeyong. And if Jung Jaehyun is too stupid realize that, then he doesn’t deserve you.”)

  
  


Doyoung’s words replayed in Taeyong’s head as he entered the Great Hall, his heart hammering in his chest. His friends were right; he would have to tell Jaehyun eventually. Soon even. _But not today,_ Taeyong thought decisively, as he caught sight of Jaehyun at the Gryffindor Table. He seemed to be in the middle of a deep conversation with his friends, their four heads bent close together. 

The Hufflepuff could feel other students watching him as he made his way over a bit nervously, but to his dismay, none of the four Gryffindors looked up when he approached. They were all still focused on Jaehyun, who was hissing urgently over the table. 

“-better not scare him off! No teasing, and don’t do anything disgusting! In fact, Mark, get all your farts out now-”

“Dude! What the hell!?” The smallest boy’s mouth popped open in horror, and Taeyong couldn’t hold back his laugh any longer. 

“Taeyong!” Jaehyun’s face popped up from the group first, his ears glowing scarlet. The other three then immediately turned to face him with wide eyes, and the whole scene made Taeyong giggle again. 

“Don’t worry, I just got here,” Taeyong reassured them. He was still grinning as he slid into the empty space next to Jaehyun. The Gryffindor still seemed a little nervous, so he gave him a playful nudge in the side. 

“But I can leave if Mark needs to take care of his business first.”

The rest of them began cackling as Mark’s jaw gaped even more. 

“Dude! I mean, Taeyong hyung!”

  
  


Despite the flush on Mark’s face for the next half hour, the group’s laughter extinguished any of their initial awkwardness, and Jaehyun was able to properly introduce his friends. Taeyong had already known Johnny from his year of course, with his height and clever smile, but Lucas and Mark were only vaguely familiar. Both were dark-haired and handsome, and yet their eager, puppy-dog eyes made Taeyong want to dote on them like his other dongsaengs. 

The four Gryffindors were all very enthusiastic when Taeyong asked them about their past mischievous escapades, and they swept him up in their talk of complex charms and close encounters. In their efforts to impress Taeyong it seemed, the two youngest even cracked and told him all about their upcoming prank. (He quickly made a mental note not to send any mail by owl in the next few weeks.)

As the group began detailing last year’s Great Prank War, Jaehyun nudged Taeyong’s shoulder slightly and murmured, “Everything alright?”

Taeyong automatically smiled back at him and nodded, appreciating the check-in. Things were going well with Jaehyun’s friends, but he still felt a little uncomfortable with how all the other students in the Hall were gawking at them. Two weeks had passed since they were first seen in Hogsmeade, and somehow they still were the center of gossip. 

Jaehyun gazed at Taeyong thoughtfully before slinging his arm over his shoulders, pulling the Hufflepuff in closer to him. Their bodies were almost completely pressed together now, and Taeyong blushed as he leaned his head on the other’s shoulder. _This is all that really matters,_ he thought contentedly as he snuggled a bit further into Jaehyun. _His shoulder is so nice and broad._ _Wait Stop, that’s just creepy._

“Ugh, we don’t want to see _that_ while we’re eating!”

Taeyong’s eyes snapped open to see Mark and Lucas grimacing at them, both of their mouths stuffed with breakfast. Johnny, on the other hand, was smirking at them knowingly.

“Shut up,” Jaehyun snapped at the two youngest. His arm remained wrapped around Taeyong. “You aren’t allowed to say anything since you’ve never even made a move on the guys you like right now.”

Taeyong felt a breathless little jolt at Jaehyun’s words but instead chose to focus on the other two horrified boys. They exchanged alarmed glances at Taeyong’s curious expression.

“Wait, you guys have crushes? Do I know either of them?”

Both shook their heads rapidly, but Johnny cut in first. 

“Lee Haechan and Huang Renjun. Aren’t you friends with them, Taeyong?” 

With a gasp, Mark and Lucas swiftly turned to glance at Haechan and Renjun, who were eating at the opposite end of the Hall. After ensuring they were obviously out of earshot, both boys turned and punched Johnny as hard as they could in the arm.

“What the hell, hyung!?”

  
  
  


Taeyong bid a cheerful goodbye to Jaehyun’s friends when breakfast ended, and he was pleased to see they were eager for him to eat with them again. Lucas and Mark seemed especially adamant, as they were anxious to question him more on their crushes’s interests.  
  


“Let me walk you to your next class, hyung,” Jaehyun offered as soon as he had managed to extract the other from the table. 

Taeyong reached out for Jaehyun’s hand in agreement, and let the Gryffindor guide him down the corridors to the Transfiguration classroom. Their arms swung happily between them as they walked. 

“Thanks for asking me to eat with your friends, Jaehyunie,” Taeyong said when they reached his class. “I had a really good time.” 

Jaehyun beamed down at him. “I’m glad, Taeyong hyung. It felt right with you there.” 

“Oh good,” Taeyong replied brightly. “I was worried earlier they wouldn’t like me.”

“It’d be impossible not to like you, hyung,” Jaehyun returned, squeezing his hand one last time.

  
  


Taeyong was left in a blissful daze as he headed into the classroom, but he was quickly snapped out of it when he spotted Doyoung waving to him from their usual seats. His friend’s advice, which had been easily forgotten in the excitement of the meal, bore down on him heavier than ever.

Jaehyun might like him now, but Taeyong knew that would change when he found out the truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i figured out the overall plot now YAY (i think) - anyways, thank you so much for reading!


	5. week 6 day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quidditch practice, powdered sugar, and new revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: very slight mention of animal abuse and minor character death ! (not explicitly stated)
> 
> new (very minor) characters:
> 
> the gryffindor quidditch team:  
> taeyeon: (7th) chaser  
> wendy: (6th) chaser  
> jungkook: (4th) chaser  
> lucas/johnny: beaters  
> jaehyun: keeper  
> mark: seeker
> 
> (in my head, jaehyun's roomates are his '97 line friends :) )
> 
> also... another new character: (5th) slytherin

“One last play before practice ends!”

Jaehyun hovered in front of the three golden hoops, his eyes trained on the Chasers weaving their way towards him. As the team’s (goal) Keeper, he knew he couldn’t afford to lose focus on the Quaffle; a few seconds of inattention meant a goal scored.

Unfortunately for him, Quidditch games tended to be as distracting as possible. 

“Watch out, Jae!”

Hearing the cry, Jaehyun quickly rolled over on his broom to dodge the incoming Bludger, which Lucas quickly sped after with his bat. Jaehyun then turned quickly towards the Chasers, who were drawing in on him and the goals. Poised to spring, he watched as Jungkook and Wendy rapidly tossed the Quaffle back and forth between themselves, until suddenly Wendy held onto it. She pulled her arm back for the throw, and Jaehyun tensed up, immediately diving to the right. A second later, he had the ball in his grasp. 

“Nice block, Jaehyun! We’re done!” 

Their team captain Taeyeon promptly blew her whistle, and the exhausted team began happily clustering around her. It was only their fourth team practice, but they’d been practicing as if they were well into the season, determined to defend the Quidditch Cup. As he landed on the field, Jaehyun heard a little cheer from the stands and smiled up at his favorite distraction of all during the game: a very cute Taeyong bundled up snugly in Jaehyun’s Gryffindor scarf. 

The Hufflepuff’s presence at their practices was a recent but very welcome development. As homework, Quidditch practice, and Prefect duties occupied more of their respective schedules, Jaehyun and Taeyong unfortunately had much less free time than before. Most of their outings were replaced by study sessions in the library, and its location sadly cut down on the amount of chatting and hand-holding Jaehyun would’ve preferred. Nonetheless, the pair still made up for it whenever they could.

“You did great today, Jaehyunnie!” 

Taeyong beamed as he bounded up to Jaehyun after practice, clutching a heavy textbook. Jaehyun wrapped him up in a tight hug with a matching grin. “Thanks for coming, Taeyongie hyung. I was worried you were going to catch a cold in the stands.”

“Your scarf kept me really warm,” Taeyong assured him cheerfully. He began unwinding it around his neck to give it back, when Jaehyun put a hand on his arm. 

“Keep it, hyung. It looks better on you anyways.”

Taeyong blushed and opened his mouth to protest, but he was suddenly cut off by Johnny’s arrival.

“I like the scarf, Taeyong-ah! Nice of you to show a little Gryffindor pride!” he said, clapping him on the back. “I think it might be a little too late to join our house now though.”

“It’s just a scarf, Johnny!” the Hufflepuff cried indignantly. “I’m not trying to switch houses!”

“Oh really?” Johnny asked innocently, as they began trekking towards the Great Hall for dinner. They all waved goodbye to Mark and Lucas, who signaled they would meet them there after. “Then why else would you have been coming to watch all of our Quidditch practices?”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and elbowed his smirking friend in the side. He was glad that Taeyong and Johnny had gotten more comfortable as they spent more time together, but this also meant that Johnny was perfectly happy to tease them about their budding relationship _right_ in front of them. 

Having also caught onto his intentions, Taeyong stuck his nose proudly in the air. “There’s nothing wrong with trying to get some fresh air when I’m doing my homework.”

“And your homework was to stare at Jae the whole time?”

The Hufflepuff’s face burned red at Johnny’s comment, and Jaehyun wrapped an arm around him to pull him in closer. “ _I_ , for one, don’t see the problem with that,” he cut in.

Taeyong let out a little scoff ( _“dumbo”)_ and pinched him in the side for his remark, but his eyes still couldn’t help but gleam happily. He stayed in the warm embrace of Jaehyun’s arm the rest of the way up the castle. 

･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

Upon reaching the Great Hall, the trio immediately squeezed into their new seats at the Hufflepuff table. Although Jaehyun and Taeyong had previously alternated eating at each other’s tables, their friends ultimately decided it would be more efficient if they all sat together. (This was really the idea of _Jaehyun’s_ friends, who had suddenly sat with them at the Hufflepuff table one day with no prior notice.) 

At first, this shift admittedly took some getting used to. While Ten was perfectly happy to chat with them, the newcomers found Doyoung a little closed off, and Yuta even more so. Both were perfectly cordial, but they rarely spoke voluntarily, and their eyes often turned to watch Jaehyun appraisingly. 

( “Give it some time,” Taeyong had said firmly when Jaehyun asked about it after the first few days. “I know you’ll win them over.”)

Thankfully, Taeyong’s words rang true. Doyoung and Yuta eventually couldn’t keep themselves from cracking a smile whenever the boys would joke around during meals, and they all soon began trading sarcastic remarks over the table with ease. Jaehyun and his friends had even managed to have polite conversations with Yuta over Quidditch, despite their bitter House rivalry. 

Getting to know Doyoung and Yuta more importantly helped Jaehyun understand that their initial wariness hadn’t stemmed from hostility. In their eyes, Jaehyun was an unknown stranger that had suddenly entered their best friend’s life, and it was natural for them to feel protective over Taeyong. Jaehyun certainly would never argue with that cause. 

  
  


“New scarf, Yongie?” Ten asked as the trio began filling up their plates. His eyes formed little happy crescents when they spotted the red fabric wrapped around the Hufflepuff’s neck. 

“It gets chilly in the stands doing homework,” Taeyong muttered, narrowing his eyes. He hadn’t forgotten Johnny’s previous comments during the way there. 

“Were you actually able to finish any work, Yong?” Doyoung questioned, looked at him pointedly. “You always get _distracted_ every time you try to study at their practices.”

Jaehyun rubbed Taeyong’s back comfortingly. “Think of it as a well-deserved study break,” he told Doyoung with a grin. “He deserves some entertainment after working hard every other minute of the day.”

“Besides,” Yuta drawled slyly, “Taeyong needs to be at their Quidditch practices so he can share all of their plays with me before our match.” 

Johnny threw a piece of broccoli at him for that, and they suddenly all began flicking pieces of vegetables at each other, greatly irritating the Hufflepuffs sitting nearby. Fortunately for them, the mini food war was broken up when Lucas and Mark sat down with a _bang!_

“Guys!” Lucas announced, slamming his large hands on the table. He dodged a piece of flying carrot as he sat down. “Mark’s parents just sent him a Howler in the hall!” 

“Dude! Not so loud!” Mark protested frantically. His face was still crimson as he snuck a glance at Haechan down towards the other end of the table. 

“Really? What happened?” Ten pressed eagerly.

“Haechan-ie will hear about it and come tease you in about five minutes anyways,” Doyoung added dismissively.

Mark looked rather glum. “I guess McGonagall wrote to my parents about our pranks this year, and Mum lost it. Thinks we’re gonna burn down Hogwarts or something.” 

“I’m flattered that she thinks so highly of us,” Johnny noted, pleasantly surprised. (He laughingly dodged the elbow Doyoung aimed at him, the Prefect hissing ‘ _What is wrong with you!?’)_

“Try not to worry too much about it,” Jaehyun told Mark comfortingly. “I got a couple Howlers from my parents in second-year too. It’s basically a rite of passage for us.”

Mark sighed as he pushed his baked potato around on his plate. “It's so embarrassing though. Why do parents have to be so difficult all the time?”

Feeling sympathetic, Taeyong began piling some of Mark’s favorite chicken onto the younger’s plate. “I’m sure it’ll get better soon, Mark-ah.”

“You think so, hyung? Have you had trouble with your parents before too?”

Immediately, Jaehyun could see Mark’s question had pulled some sort of imaginary trigger. Taeyong seemed to go very still, and his eyes shot nervously back down to his own plate. He then noticed Ten, Doyoung, and Yuta began exchanging sharp glances with each other across the table. _What was going on?_

“Yes, you could say that,” Taeyong finally replied, smiling tightly. 

As Johnny began discussing his own disastrous experience with a Howler during his first-year, Jaehyun kept an eye on the boy right next to him, more than slightly concerned. He knew that Taeyong was a little skittish when discussing his family, but Jaehyun had always assumed he’d just never been in the mood to talk about it. The looks on his friends’ faces, however, seemed to suggest that Taeyong’s family’s situation was much worse than he originally assumed. 

Even after Haechan and his friends stopped by to visit them (or Mark really), Jaehyun couldn’t stop running the moment over and over again in his head.

Did Taeyong not want to mention it in front of everyone else? Or was he never planning on telling Jaehyun at all? 

･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

By the next evening, Jaehyun was still unsure whether or not he should bring it up. 

He and Taeyong had snuck into the kitchens for a late night snack, a regular excursion they’d been making almost daily. While the House elves loved receiving visitors, they had especially taken a liking to Taeyong and his big sweet tooth, and the pair always found themselves loaded up with a heavy package of sweets. In fact, everything was so pleasant in that warm, sweet-smelling kitchen that Jaehyun didn’t think of his internal dilemma at all. He just watched fondly as Taeyong and the elves took turns bowing to each other in thanks.

“You’re so messy, hyung,” Jaehyun teased later as they exited the kitchens. Taeyong’s last doughnut left a dusting of powdered sugar around his mouth. “Let me get it for you.”

He reached out to wipe it with the sleeve of his robe, which Taeyong instantly tried to squirm away from. “Don’t! You’ll get your robes all dirty!”

Despite the older’s desperate attempts to escape, Jaehyun managed to get him to face him by tugging the giggling boy closer. Jaehyun leaned in slightly as he gently wiped it all away, and their sudden proximity silenced Taeyong, who only gazed back up at him. It was in that moment, as he looked into Taeyong’s bright wide eyes, that Jaehyun made the decision.

“Hyung, is everything alright with your family?”

Taeyong’s body stiffened immediately in his hold, and his face was so close to Jaehyun’s that the younger finally saw what flashed in the other’s eyes every other time. _Terror._

“Yeah, why would you even ask something like that?” Taeyong asked. He shrugged Jaehyun’s arms off of him and stepped away with a forced, high-pitched laugh. It was all off.

“I didn’t mean to pry, hyung, I just wanted to make sure you’re alright,” Jaehyun said hurriedly, already wishing he never thought to open his big mouth. Taeyong seemed farther than ever. 

“Everything’s fine,” the Hufflepuff assured him sharply. “Don’t worry about it anymore, alright?” 

Taeyong then swiftly began discussing his schedule for the next day, a subject change that was greatly appreciated. They talked a lot about very little during the rest of the time, and Jaehyun still felt the chill lingering in the air long after they parted for the night. It was truly the first time he had ever felt uneasy with Taeyong. 

_Well, that had gone horribly wrong_. 

･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

Jaehyun spent that rest of that night mulling over what had happened.

He’d made a mistake. That was obvious. Despite already knowing Taeyong was blatantly uncomfortable talking about his family, Jaehyun had gotten curious and pressed him about it. _Did I think I’d be able to solve his problems for him or something?_ Jaehyun thought as he lay awake in the darkness, _What was wrong with me?_

Ultimately though, none of it really mattered to Jaehyun. All he knew the next morning was that he couldn’t lose Taeyong. Taeyong filled Jaehyun with a type of happiness he’d never experienced before, one full of warmth and devoted, tender feelings. As Taeyong had grown to be one of the most important people in his life, their lives had become more and more intertwined together. Jaehyun swore he would be damned if it didn’t stay that way.

_Alright, all you have to do when you see him is apologize_ , Jaehyun thought as he stood in the courtyard that next afternoon. He was relieved Taeyong agreed to meet him there, so they could walk down to the Quidditch Pitch together. _Just explain that you never wanted to hurt his feelings, and things can all go back to normal._

“Jaehyun?”

“Tae-!” 

Jaehyun spun around expectantly, but it wasn’t Taeyong standing there. Instead, the person who’d spoken was a boy Jaehyun vaguely recognized as one of the players on the Slytherin Quidditch Team. 

“Hi, can I help you?” Jaehyun asked, his eyebrows raising slightly. 

“Hi. I know we’ve never spoken, but I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me at Hogsmeade next weekend,” the boy said coolly. His sharp eyes glinted under straight, black bangs. “I’ve always thought you were hot, and I think you’d like me.”

Jaehyun had been asked out numerous times before but never in such an arrogant manner. He couldn’t help but recoil internally, and his mind immediately thought of another sparkly-eyed, light-haired boy.

“I’m sorry. You seem nice, but I’m going to have to say no to the date. I’m really not looking for anything new right now.”

The Slytherin’s eyes narrowed resentfully, and he almost spit on the ground. 

“It’s because of Lee Taeyong, isn’t it?” 

“What about Taeyong?” Jaehyun asked, standing taller as soon as the name was mentioned. The other boy’s tone of voice had turned ugly. 

“He’s got you all wrapped around his finger, and you don’t even know anything about him. I guess Lee’s a lot smarter than he looks.”

At this, Jaehyun’s hand immediately curled around the wand in his robe’s pocket. “ _You’re_ just as stupid as you look if you think you can talk about Taeyong like that. I don’t even care if you’re just jealous of him.”

“You think I’m jealous of someone who's related to a murderer?” 

The air seemed to leave Jaehyun’s body all at once.

“What?”

“He never told you about his wretched family, did he?” 

The boy’s mouth curled upwards as he continued. 

“I bet your little _Taeyong_ never told you anything about his older brother Sunghoon. Never told you about how his brother was a Dark wizard who used to practice torturing all the animals in their village. Until one day, when he got bored and turned his wand on their poor Muggle father. Didn’t know that, did you? Father dead and a brother locked up in Azkaban?”

“You and I both know that nothing good could possibly come out of that family.” 

  
  


The words didn’t make any sense to Jaehyun at first, and he could only stand there frozen in the middle of the courtyard, watching the boy’s mouth spill ugly truths. _How could that be possible?_ He had never wished so desperately that he could unhear, unlearn. 

Jaehyun then felt another stone drop in the pit of dread. _How was he going to tell Taeyong he knew?_ His original plan of brushing it off and letting things return to normal was impossible. 

  
  


The solution came almost immediately.

Following the Slytherin boy’s smug gaze over his shoulder, Jaehyun finally saw him. Taeyong had been watching them from the courtyard steps, his face pale and his thin body trembling. Jaehyun opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. 

Instead, he could only watch silently as Taeyong turned and ran, sprinting away through the castle grounds. By the time Jaehyun’s legs finally functioned and chased after him, the pink hair was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi- thank you so much for reading and the supportive comments/kudos! i especially appreciate it because i know it took me longer to update... (i got hit by a little bit of writer's block :( ) anyways, thanks again <3


	6. week 6 day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: the pov will shift between ty/jh throughout this chapter! but i thought it was fitting, because it was very much about the both of them.

After taking refuge in his dormitory, Taeyong laid wordlessly in his bed for hours, wetness sliding down his face. 

His worst fear had been confirmed. Jaehyun found out the truth and in the most awful way possible. Taeyong had been too much of a coward to tell him the truth, even when the younger directly asked him, and now Jaehyun had found out from someone who knew exactly how horrible and evil Taeyong’s history really was. 

_ It’s over,  _ Taeyong thought as he stared listlessly up at the ceiling. The familiar happy buzzing in his chest had turned into a painful throb. He had somehow managed to make it six wonderful weeks with Jaehyun, and now he’d be lucky if the younger ever spoke to him. Taeyong just wanted more time. More chances. More importantly (and not for the first time), he wished he was someone else, someone who had a living father and a perfectly normal brother. Someone who was normal themself. 

As he finally stepped out of his common room the next morning, Taeyong was still forcing himself to move on past it all. He’d already spent a mortifying 12 hours wallowing over the situation, and now it was time to accept his fate. The Hufflepuff was about to follow his chattering housemates to breakfast, however, when strong hands seized him and swiftly began pulling him away from the crowd.

_ What the-?  _ Taeyong’s whole body tensed up with a sharp jolt, but he instantly relaxed when he realized his three abductors were actually his three best friends. Without looking at him, Ten, Doyoung, and Yuta dragged him into the first empty classroom they could find and proceeded to corner him in one of the seats. Taeyong suddenly felt anxious under their penetrating gazes, and the relief he’d felt when he’d seen them quickly vanished. 

“Are you alright, Yongie?” Yuta questioned, eyeing the Hufflepuff’s puffy eyes with concern. 

“I’m fine, everyone. Really,” Taeyong replied in his calmest tone. “What’s with the kidnapping?” 

“Do you really think we thought you were going to come and talk to us? After you basically shut us out yesterday?” An angry glint had replaced the playfulness in Ten’s eyes. 

“What even happened to you, Yong?” Doyoung asked quickly. “We were all worried about you yesterday.”

Taeyong sighed. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to talk about it so soon, but the truth was bound to come out when Jaehyun stopped speaking to him.

“Jaehyun found out about my family.”

“What the hell?!” The three of them all straightened up in anger. “Was he snooping around in your business or something?”

“No, it’s not his fault at all!” Taeyong cut in hastily. “When I got to the courtyard yesterday, Jaehyun was already talking to a Slytherin boy, and he was saying he didn’t want to go on a date with him. I kind of hung back to give them some privacy, but then the boy got angry and started telling him everything about my family…”

“Why would that idiot even ask Jaehyun out?” Ten added in disgust. “Everyone knows that you guys are practically boyfriends by now.” 

While Doyoung hissed ‘ _ is that really important right now?!”  _ at him, Taeyong’s shoulders couldn’t help but slump slightly. 

“We were never actually boyfriends, Ten. And besides, he definitely doesn’t want anything to do with me now anyways.” 

“What do you mean?” Ten asked, aghast. 

“I already  _ know _ Jaehyun won’t want to be involved with somebody so messed up. You should’ve seen the look on his face when he found out. He looked so scared and… horrified,” Taeyong said. His stomach still churned painfully just thinking of it.

“Are you sure, Yong?” Doyoung asked with a bit of uncertainty. “Jaehyun seemed really worried about you yesterday after you hid. He was running around the entire castle looking for you before he asked us where you were.”

Taeyong remained glum. “He probably just wanted to see if it was all true.”

“Lee Taeyong.”

The Hufflepuff’s head snapped up at the severity of Ten’s voice.

“As one of your best friends, I just want to tell you that you’re  _ insane _ if you think Jaehyun will stop liking you. I’ve seen you two together this whole month, and you guys are so cute together that it makes me nauseous sometimes.”

“It’s really obvious how much Jung cares for you,” Yuta added solemnly. 

“It’s so obvious that Yuta was able to brush away all the dumb, competitive jock feelings he had about him before,” Ten agreed.

“ _ More importantly, _ ” Doyoung cut in, raising his voice over their bickering, “Jaehyun made you really happy. The happiest we’ve ever seen you, Yong.”

“But will I still make him just as happy? Now that he knows everything?” Taeyong had never looked more unsure than in that moment.

Yuta put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“There’s only one way to find out.”

  
  


･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

  
  


Jaehyun spotted Taeyong as soon as he stepped into the Great Hall. It would have been impressive if he hadn’t been watching the door for him the entire time. 

“ _ He’s here,”  _ he hissed breathlessly to his friends. Almost immediately, Johnny, Mark, and Lucas swiveled around in their seats to stare at the entrance.

Just as they always were, the three Gryffindors were there to support Jaehyun after the disaster in the courtyard. When Jaehyun had done the unthinkable and skipped Quidditch practice that day, the trio recognized the severity of the situation and helped Jaehyun locate Taeyong in his dormitory. Even with all their effort (and a  _ hypothetical _ plan to break into the Hufflepuff common room the next day), Johnny, Lucas, and Mark still respected Jaehyun’s wishes and didn’t press for any details on Taeyong’s situation. 

All they knew was that something Terribly Bad had happened, and that Jaehyun definitely needed to fix it. 

“You’re gonna go talk to him right, hyung?” Mark asked a bit nervously. 

“Before he gets away,” Johnny added urgently, giving Jaehyun an encouraging pat on the back.

Jaehyun nodded determinedly and stood up from his seat, only to find that Taeyong was already moving  _ towards  _ them. The pink-haired boy looked rather unsteady as he walked, but he kept his eyes trained on Jaehyun, who quickly hurried forward to greet him. Right behind them, Johnny, Lucas, and Mark were exchanging very confused glances.

“Hi Taeyong hyung,” Jaehyun said softly. 

“Hi Jaehyunnie,” Taeyong responded just as quietly. He offered a small smile to the three other Gryffindors, who in turn sent him their best comforting grins. 

“Do you have time to talk?” 

“Yeah, of course!” Jaehyun almost jumped at the question. “Just give me a second, hyung.” 

The others looked on as he turned and scooped up a generous helping of eggs, sausage, and toast onto his empty plate, before placing it into the Hufflepuff’s hands. Startled, Taeyong only peered up at him curiously. “You need to eat, hyung,” Jaehyun said in explanation. “I can’t have you skipping two meals.”

With that, he swiftly led them both out of the Great Hall, looking back once to give a hopeful look to his friends. 

Lucas shot him a thumbs-up before taking a huge bite of mash potato. “How come he’s like that with Taeyong?” Lucas mumbled with a full mouth. 

Johnny shot the younger’s stuffed plate a knowing look. “Dude, I don’t think you need any help serving yourself.”

  
  


･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

  
  
  


Their walk through the corridor was silent, which was mostly due to the nosy portraits lining the castle walls. Unfortunately, both Taeyong and Jaehyun knew from experience that the painted people around them would broadcast any gossip they could overhear. (News always traveled fast in Hogwart’s walls. Literally.)

As they made a right and then a left towards one of the side exits, Taeyong snuck quick little glances at Jaehyun when he didn’t think the other was looking. While the Hufflepuff knew that he personally looked rather alarming with his swollen eyes and dishelved hair, Jaehyun only looked slightly paler. A tiny selfish part of Taeyong couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed.  _ Maybe he’s not bothered by the fact that this could be all ending.  _

Suddenly, Taeyong was especially glad he was holding the heavy plate of food with both hands. At least that way he wouldn’t have to feel the sting of rejection when Jaehyun made no move to hold his hand like he usually would. 

“Is this okay?” Taeyong snapped out of his thoughts and realized they were already standing outside the castle, far from any listening ears. In fact, they were on the very ground they used to take so many of their evening strolls on. 

With a nod, the Hufflepuff handed his plate to Jaehyun and conjured up a soft blue picnic blanket with his wand.They both sat on it facing each other, and Taeyong could feel his heart hammering in anticipation. 

“Can I say something first, hyung?” Jaehyun asked. Taeyong nodded again, and his hands gripped the grass around them for support. This was it. 

“Taeyong, I’m so sorry about everything that happened the last two days. What happened to you in the past was none of my business, and I never should have asked you about it or let that bastard open his mouth about you. I swear the last thing I ever want to do is make you unhappy or uncomfortable, and from now on, I’ll make sure you never have to go through something like that again.” 

“From now on?” 

Jaehyun nodded earnestly. “From now on, I will never ever bother you about it until you feel ready to talk about it with me.”

“So you still don’t mind being with me?” Taeyong blurted out before he could stop himself. “After everything you heard?” 

“What are you talking about?” Jaehyun asked in confusion, drawing back slightly. 

“You heard what that boy said yesterday, about how awful and evil my family is,” Taeyong said, his gaze falling to his lap. “Doesn’t that change everything?”

“Why does that have to change anything?”

“The boy said that no one normal could come out of a screwed up family like that. What if I turn out to be just like he said?”

Jaehyun’s voice was sharp. 

“Hyung, look at me.”

He reached over to grab Taeyong’s hand, which had been curled up in a tight fist. He unwound it carefully before squeezing it and placing it between the warmth of his own.

“Taeyong, you are so wonderfully kind, brilliant, talented, and beautiful...everything about you is incredible, and what happened to your family doesn’t change  _ any _ of that. I know you are a good person and that you are so strong for enduring all of those terrible things that happened to you… I respect you so much, hyung.”

“Are you sure?” Taeyong asked, his eyes wide and hopeful.

“You’re the best person I know, hyung,” Jaehyun continued, a little softer this time. His ears were flushed pink. “It’s why… I’ve been falling in love with you all this time.”

Taeyong freezes for a moment, breathless. “You have?” 

Jaehyun had never been more certain of anything in his life. 

“I have.”

At this, Taeyong launched himself towards Jaehyun with a cry of glee, and the thrumming in his chest returned, more exhilirated than ever before. He sat in the younger’s lap, wrapping his arms around him tightly with a happy sigh. 

Jaehyun smiled at the pink head nuzzling into his neck before pulling away to meet the other’s eyes. Their faces were only inches away, and Jaehyun’s hand flew up to caress the other’s cheek, his thumb brushing away the little happy tears. 

“Is this your way of saying you feel the same way?” he asked teasingly, his eyes crinkling up.

“I do. I love you too, Jaehyunnie.” 

Jaehyun felt his heart swell, and before he could stop himself, he leaned down so that their lips could finally meet.

The kiss was soft and slow, sweeter than anything Jaehyun could have imagined. His hand was still cupping Taeyong’s cheek, while Taeyong’s two hands gripped the front of his robes tightly, pulling him as close to him as possible. Their lips moved in tandem blissfully, until they finally came up for a breath, mouths smiling wide against each other. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that forever,” Taeyong whispered against his mouth. 

Jaehyun beamed back at him brightly before he leaned in again. And again.

  
  


Everything hadn’t all been fixed in that moment, Jaehyun knew, as he remained wrapped up in the other’s warm embrace. Taeyong still had his insecurities about the past, and there would undoubtedly be days ahead where he’d feel unsure and undeserving of everything. 

It didn’t matter though. 

He would always be there for Taeyong. Whether it be with hugs, kisses, or sweet words, Jaehyun knew he would remind Taeyong of how much he was loved everyday, until the day Taeyong would finally, truly, know it. 

It was a goal that could take months, even years. But Jaehyun knew he would be the happiest man alive to fulfill it.

  
  


_ Always.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this fic !! it was my first time so it was exciting, esp. with all of your comments/kudos! :) i had to get it done in time before school started...
> 
> some notes:
> 
> \- this fic got shortened by a chapter. i originally intended for taeyong to avoid jaehyun longer out of guilt (and for there to be more angst), but i didn't think jaehyun would really let taeyong hide from him for that long. i'm guessing he would have broken into his dormitory to see him (with the help of his friends haha)... or ten/doyoung/yuta would have whipped some sense into taeyong earlier.
> 
> \- jaehyun and his friends may or may not have spent three days trying to think of a way to get the slytherin back...and it may or may not have involved some very Creative hexes. 
> 
> -i will probably write the epilogue /sequels for the sideships in this au eventually! too many fun characters haha. 
> 
> anyways, thanks again for all the support for this fic and nct! <3


End file.
